


The Hunters Take Over

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Crimes In the City [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Must read The Four Colored Crows to understand what happened before this!</p>
<p>"Are we taking RWBY's place?" The man asks.</p>
<p>Geoff nods, "Why not? After all, the police will want to find out who shot Officer Jordan. Ray, signal Gavin and Michael. It's time to have a firework show." Ray nods and whistles a familiar tune.</p>
<p>Gavin turns to Michael and Michael nods. They were on top of a building right next to the warehouse and Gavin and Michael jumps onto the roof of the warehouse. "Geoff, wants fireworks. We'll give him fireworks." Gavin whispers as he holds up fireworks.</p>
<p>Read The Four Colored Crows to understand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunters Take Over

**Author's Note:**

> Read The Four Colored Crows to understand what is happening!

"Good shot." A man pats another on the shoulder from atop of a building, looking down at the warehouse. "I'm surprised you wanted to shoot him. Especially, since he's your brother." The man smirks.

"It's the least I could do, Geoff." Caleb replies.

Another man comes from the staircase, "Geoff, they've got Miles."

Geoff looks behind him, "That's not good."

"Are we taking RWBY's place?" The man asks.

Geoff nods, "Why not? After all, the police will want to find out who shot Officer Jordan. Ray, signal Gavin and Michael. It's time to have a firework show." Ray nods and whistles a familiar tune.

Gavin turns to Michael and Michael nods. They were on top of a building right next to the warehouse and Gavin and Michael jumps onto the roof of the warehouse. "Geoff, wants fireworks. We'll give him fireworks." Gavin whispers as he holds up fireworks.

Michael chuckles and takes it from him. Gavin puts a few C4 in the middle of the warehouse roof and Michael goes to the corners of the roof planting the fireworks. He takes the end of the rope and connects them to the end of the C4 rope. Michael gives the thumbs up to Gavin and they jump back to the other building. The brit steps on the edge of the other building and could've fell if Michael hadn't caught him in time. Gavin mouths a thank you and Michael smiles in response. They run to the end of the building and Gavin holds the button. Gavin turns to Michael and Michael whistles the same tune Ray did earlier.

"The charges are in place." Ray says. "Shouldn't we wait until they're out of the building?"

"No, all evidence must be destroyed." Geoff states.

"But what about Mil-"

"That includes Miles." Geoff interrupts. "Signal them to detonate it."

Ray feels it's wrong to follow this order, "Maybe there's another way."

"Tell. Them. To. Detonate. It." Geoff replies sternly. "Or else."

The hispanic takes a deep breath, "Yes sir." Ray whistles and Gavin presses the button and the building starts to crumble, plus fireworks went up in the air exploding.

Geoff chuckles, "They actually put fireworks."

"You're going to regret it." Ray says quietly, but apparently Geoff heard.

"Tell me, Ray, what will I regret? Because I know you'll regret ever trespassing of how I run things on our team. Ever since we started doing this, you were always judgmental of my plans and what strategies we did. And have you noticed it's only you, the others seem fine with how I run things."

Caleb looks through the scope and sees most of the police escape the collapsing building. Even Jordan. "Geoff, we've got a problem."

He walks over and looks through binoculars, "Kill him."

"But-"

"Kill him!" Geoff says forcefully as Caleb looks through the scope and aims at Jordan. "If he lives, they'll find us momentarily." Jordan sits up putting pressure on his injured arm as the other police were recovering from the explosion. Caleb places his finger on the trigger and Ray notices that Caleb is having a dilemma to kill his brother. Caleb fires the sniper and Ray, just in time, moves the sniper to let it hit the ground next to Jordan. Caleb quickly mouths a thank you at Ray and Geoff clenches his teeth. "Signal Ryan and Jack. Now." Geoff says sternly. Ray was surprised that he didn't get hit by Geoff, but he did what he was told.

He whistles and Jack and Ryan exchange looks, "Ready?" Ryan asks with a raised brow and a smirk. The two put on masks.

"'Course I am." Jack replies as he checks the ammo of his SMGs and Ryan checking his double pistols. "Target?"

"I'm guessing the one who got shot." Ryan answers as they walk out of the alleyway and point their guns at Jordan.

Joel looks up and sees them. He turns to his left and sees a riot shield, he kicks it to Jordan, "Jordan!" He turns around and quickly grabs the riot shield and puts it in front of him as the two shoot at him.

The bullets ricochet off the riot shield and hit the ground. Jack's guns click and Ryan tosses him one of his pistols and a magazine. Joel takes out his gun and fires at the two. Jack grabs the gun and the magazine midair, the two switch sides to dodge the oncoming bullets. They continue to fire at Jordan, but the riot shield still stands.

The hispanic notices that the two are having trouble and turns to Caleb. Caleb nods once and Ray puts on a mask, jogs to the edge of the building and jumps down catching the fire escape ladder. He slides down quickly and loads a magazine into his pistol. Ray aims at Jordan, but his gun gets kicked out of his hand. He looks up and the pistol went pretty high, then at the person who did it. "Don't even try!" The older man says to him. "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase, 'Respect your elders.'?" Ray ignores him as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Howdy, Officer Burns. How's your day been going?" Ray ducks at his oncoming fist and sidekicks his legs, causing him to fall. He catches his gun and points it to Burnie.

"It's been going great so far." Burnie answers from the ground with his hands up.

"I've got some business to take care of." Ray points his gun at Jordan and while he's distracted Burnie trips him and grabs his gun when he dropped it. Ray holds his hands up, "Alright, you got me."

Whistling starts, Burnie looks up at the two who were attacking Jordan, they were retreating. "Joel, Matt, get Jordan and go! Run!" Joel gets up and with Matt's help gets Jordan and they start running.

"I guess this is goodbye, Officer Burns." Ray says as he kicks up and in the process takes his gun out of Burnie's hands. "You're not taking this from me. I suggest you run." Explosions one by one starts and Ray starts running into the alleyway behind him. Burnie runs after him, but once he takes a corner, Ray is nowhere to be seen. Two more explosions follow and then it dies down. Sirens all around were heard from a distance and Burnie runs back to where the three other officers went.

He sees them ahead next to an ambulance, "How is he?" He asks Joel.

"He's fine, he just needs to rest at the hospital a while because he mysteriously took another shot to the chest. Real close to his heart. I found this." Joel holds up a green eye piece for a rifle. "It looks like the ones who did this left this." Joel looks back at Jordan. "Luckily, he isn't dead." Just then, the beeping of the machine turns into a long flat beep. They run over, but is stopped by police officers. "Let us through." Joel says demandingly.

"I'm sorry sir." The officer replies with his hand forward. They see the medics getting out the defibrillator to restart Jordan's heart.

...

"Good work, but I expect better performance next time." Geoff says. "I'll see you all tomorrow." They start to leave, "Ray, stay here."

Ray stops and turns around, Michael passes him and Gavin pats his shoulder. "Good luck, I've known him longer than you have. I know what he does to punish people." Gavin whispers to him and exits. Ray sighs.

"You've known me longer than Ryan has, but you don't know what I do to people who disobey me." Geoff says threateningly. Ray winces at the tone of his voice and sits down. "But... you're lucky you're not like the rest. You're someone I can fully trust and you do a better job than the rest. Don't make me regret it. I'll see you tomorrow." Ray stands and leaves the room.


End file.
